


HATING HARRY POTTER

by stoness



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 23:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stoness/pseuds/stoness





	HATING HARRY POTTER

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [HATING HARRY POTTER; or, When Being a Voyeur Teaches you Lessons You'd Just as Soon Not Learn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8212423) by [oldenuf2nb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldenuf2nb/pseuds/oldenuf2nb). 

Pansy Parkinson-Nott想要恨Harry Potter。

毕竟，她恨了他几年了。为什么，她从第一眼开始就恨他，他愚蠢变形的眼镜和他愚蠢的西瓜皮发型和他过大的衣服。当别人第一次指给她看他时，她真的哈哈大笑起来。“那家伙？”她想。那个骨瘦如柴的四眼田鸡会成为巫师世界的救世主？也许她父亲应该向Draco学习，她在十二岁的时候想，宣称他和他全家向黑魔王效忠。这种英雄面对有史以来最强大的巫师没有一丝胜利的机会。她当时十分确定……但是话说回来，她当时也确定她和Draco注定会永远在一起，而这显然也没有照计划进行。

所以她用了几年时间憎恨Harry Potter，甚至尝试让她的学院同学支持他，在霍格沃茨战役中把即将十七岁的少年交给黑魔王。即使她现在可以承认那不是她最辉煌的时刻，她为此付出了十年限制行动的代价，而那个近视眼的傻瓜真的设法干掉了老蛇脸。她意识到如果不是Draco的干预，她现在可能还是个社交圈的贱民。嗯，Draco……和Potter的。这是一个苦涩的承认，但此刻她的生命充满苦涩。

Nott家是少数几个在战后还愿意同Parkinson家来往的纯血统家庭之一，因为Draco变得很难联系，当他们的父母为Pansy和Theo安排结婚时，她没有抱怨。Nott家在战争中保持中立，但他们的财产蒙受了很大损失。为了她的嫁妆，他们可以不计较Pansy相当公开的耻辱，她觉得她可能遇到更糟糕的情况。至少Theo是个斯莱特林，他们彼此理解。噢，她以为他们是的。

Theo，这个卑鄙的傻瓜，成功地在二十四个月内搞大了两次Pansy的肚子，然后为了Blaize Zabini抛弃了她。Zabini，他们共同的朋友。奶咖色皮肤，迷人的黑眼睛和蛇一样苗条的Zabini。在她清醒的时刻，Pansy可以诅咒她这一生总是被美丽却得不到的男性包围，但她清醒的时刻最近变得越来越少。

Theo的父母把分居怪到Pansy头上，因为她不够“女人到足以治愈他的变态”。她自己的父母公然解除了和她的关系，因为她又被扯进一桩丑闻，即使根本不是她的错。她身无分文，带着两个还不到五岁的孩子被从她和她丈夫同居的屋子里赶了出来，因为他拒绝付租金。绝望从未如此真实，自杀成了最便利的解决方法。孩子们不会受苦，她的阴暗的一面在她耳边低声说。他们有两对祖父母，如果他们的母亲决定自我了断，肯定不会怪到他们头上。当然，直到他们大到足以让她的堕落被用作警告的故事和要求顺从的武器……

她正在说服自己自杀是她唯一选择的时候，Draco的信来了。

“来吧，老家伙，”他写，就像中间疏远的五年根本不存在。“搬到庄园西翼来。母亲去世后那儿一直空着，我们房间太多了。Harry肯定会喜欢你的小家伙们，我也想你，Pans……”

她从来就不在乎所谓的自尊和骄傲，她立刻抓住了这根救命稻草。在她的脑海深处想着，只是也许，她能够说服Draco跟她结婚不是坏事。毕竟他从小就和她一样接受了家族传承重要性的教育，Potter肯定不能实现他的愿望，不是吗？Draco过去的对象名单可以数上几个小时，五年了，他一定开始厌烦了。几天后，相信她有一个很可能实现的未来计划，她，四岁的小Theo和两岁的Anissa收拾包裹来到了Malfoy庄园的前门。

立刻，Pansy感激地把照顾孩子的任务全部丢给了两个方便的家养小精灵，开始纵情享用美味的波尔多葡萄酒，住在一栋带酒窖的庄园的福利。她和Draco晚上会聊天，因为他早上起来去他成功的药剂师店时她还没起床，只在Potter从魔法部或者救世主打发时间的任何地方回家时才看到他。

唯一困扰她的新生活的事情是她发现Draco，虽然依然拥有刻薄与邪恶的幽默感，个性上发生了本质的改变；他不再是她几乎认识了一辈子的自我中心的混蛋。他会在跟家养小精灵讨论晚餐而她建议吃鱼时说，“Potter喜欢肉”。或者，“请把留给Potter的晚餐热着，他今天在部里加班，”他每个星期二会说，Pansy会在他背后翻翻眼睛。或者他出门的时候会带回来一些特别的点心，他冒险去麻瓜伦敦，只为了给Potter买他喜欢的饼干和糖果，因为显然，家养小精灵不会做。对他的用心，她既厌恶又觉得可笑。

“你为他变傻了，”有天晚上她对他说，坐在他起居室的壁炉前，手里端着一杯酒。“我简直要不认识你了。斯莱特林不会温柔驯服，Draco。那是不可能的。”Draco平静的望着她，但是没有回答。

如果他回答，她也许能够维护自己无礼的举动，当她被迫和Potter共处一室时，她就当他不存在。但是Draco没有反驳，或者甚至责备，混蛋。他没有挑剔她漠视自己的孩子，冷待他的爱人，沉迷于他的美酒和她自己的自怜中。他坚定地拒绝挑剔她，事实上，她开始想知道到底还要表现的多糟糕才能让他对她说点什么。不幸的是，她没有勇气或者意志去实践。

于是，这个晚上她喝完了套间里的酒，然后狠狠责骂了一顿可怜的家养小精灵，叫Twinkie或者Twirly之类的一个家伙，因为她没有及时补充她床边的酒瓶。她醉醺醺的想要下楼，小心翼翼地紧紧抓着栏杆，仅剩的一点意识提醒她不会希望自己摔断脖子。

楼梯很黑，她每走一步都要小心试探。扫视一眼就能看到，广阔一楼唯一的光线来自前面的小客厅，原先是Lucius Malfoy的书房。她模糊的记得Draco告诉她他重新装修了那个房间，把它变成了一间舒适的小客厅，他跟Harry会在里面共度时光。但是既然那和她真的没什么关系，她也没有特别注意。当她的拖鞋安全的落在门廊的大理石地上时，她轻轻松了一口气，几乎无声无息的穿过门厅，走向厨房和通往酒窖的楼梯所在的地方。当她听到轻柔低沉的男性嗓音，她决定悄悄穿过去，但她犯了错误，抬头看了一样微敞的门。她所看到的太引人注目，于是她停了下来，退到黑暗中，继续看着。

壁炉前是一张红色沙发，房间里唯一的光是来自炉中的火焰和散布四周的蜡烛。Potter靠着一边扶手，手搭在沙发背上，光脚伸向另一边的扶手，腿微微分开，好让另一个修长苗条的身体靠在他胸口，窄窄的胯部贴在他大腿之间。Draco的脚也是光着的，他们都穿着T恤和牛仔裤，她很少见Draco穿的衣服。他看起来很好，她模模糊糊地想——苗条，不像Potter那样肌肉发达但也不脆弱。他的头发反射着火光，金得几乎像是白色，手臂和脸部的皮肤比Potter古铜色的肤色浅得多。他们很容易分辨，一支白皙的手臂环绕着浅褐色的脖子，修长纤细的手指梳理着浓密的黑发。他们的脸靠得很近，正在低声说话，Draco一直看着Potter的脸，手指轻轻梳理着他的头发。

他们看起来很美，她想，心直发沉。亮与暗，苗条与强壮，活生生的阴与阳的对照，而且全心关注着对方。显然，这儿没有她的位置，她再次开始前进时，听到了什么，让她又一次停下脚步，目光回到两个男人身上。

“那么，今天晚上那两个小淘气鬼怎么样？”Draco问，嘴角轻扬。Pansy望着，她敢肯定Potter脸上泛起了红晕，这令她惊奇。Draco轻笑起来。

“你怎么知道？”Potter问，看起来就像他被逮住了，但不太介意。

“哦，”Draco说，另一只手的手指拨弄着PotterT恤的领口。“你一个小时前就回家了。通常你只要十分钟就能洗澡换好衣服，所以有五十分钟不见了。我猜你是去送那两个小家伙上床睡觉，被蛊惑着给他们讲了故事。”现在Potter的脸毫无疑问是红了，Draco再次笑了起来。“Beadle the Bard？”他取笑。（注，罗琳新作，人文社译作《诗翁彼豆故事集》）

“他们喜欢，”Potter微微耸肩回答。Potter的表情变得有点冥思。“还有，我想他们想爸爸了。Nissy一直问他。”

“Nissy？”Pansy想，她皱皱鼻子。Potter从什么时候开始叫她女儿‘Nissy’？

“我想他……比Pansy更关心他们一些。”Potter轻声继续，Pansy觉得一阵激怒。他凭什么以为……

“如果他每个星期会跟他们一起吃一次早餐，他就比Pansy更关心他们。她不太像个母亲，”Draco实事求是的说。“我想她几天都没见过他们了。”有趣的是他对她育儿能力的更苛刻的评价并没那么冒犯她。“我真希望你让我告诉她她现在的舒适生活应该归功于谁，”他继续，Pansy微微蹙眉。“她以为是我的主意，你知道。她对你的态度糟糕透了。”Pansy惊愕的张大嘴，但没有发出声音。

Potter微微摇头。“那不重要。还有，如果她以为是我的主意，她也许不会来。那孩子们就会受苦。”

“Harry，”Draco叹口气，双臂交叠放在Potter胸口，拖着下巴。“那是她的问题，你知道，他们是她的孩子。”

“你自己刚刚说她不太像个母亲，”Potter说，他的语气奇怪的不带责备。“她当时也不好过。我们有空房间，也有能力。是谁的主意不重要。”

Draco嘴角微扬露出个坏笑。“而且你相当迷恋那两头小野兽。”

Potter微微耸肩。“他们……很可爱，”他目光温和地承认。

“而且和你智力相当，”Draco懒洋洋的说。Pansy有一点以为Potter会生气，但他的笑容更明亮了。

“也对。”他温和的承认，Draco的笑容变大了。

“我相信Anissa小姐已经看中了你，”他挑起眉毛说。“我想要是能把你占为己有她肯定会趁我睡着了谋杀我。”

Harry露出揶揄的笑容。“我相信她妈妈会对我做一样的事，如果能得到你。我风险更大。”

Pansy后退半步，手捂住嘴。噢，她还以为她很微妙……Draco做个鬼脸。

“我怀疑如果她足够清醒的话还会这么想。”Draco漫不经心的说，Pansy忍住一声喘息。“她早就知道那是绝对不可能的。我喜欢她，一向。但她不是我的类型。”他抽抽嘴角。“而且我得到了我想要的，我一直想要的。”一只手伸到Potter丰满的嘴唇上，拇指轻轻抚摸着下唇。

“是吗？”Potter问，声音低沉，他张嘴，洁白的牙齿轻轻咬着Draco的指腹。

“哦，是，”Draco回到，声音也同样压低了。“这是我的，”他嘟哝，靠向前轻轻咬着略带胡渣的下巴。“虽然现在邋遢了……”Potter笑了。“这也是我的。”修长白皙的手指抚摸的他身下结实的肌肉，Pansy看到贴身衣物下凸出的乳头。Potter的笑容更甜蜜，他的牙齿咬紧下唇。Draco眼里闪着淘气的光芒，他微微抬身，手开玩笑的往下到Potter的腹部和小腹那儿。“这也是我的。”

Potter微微拱身靠向这接触。“对，是的。全部。”他伸出手，强壮的手掌搂住Draco的脖子。“而这是我的，”他屏息说，把Draco拉下来，他们的嘴唇贴到一起。

她知道她该走了，她脑海中有个快被遗忘的地方知道这是别人的隐私。但他们真的……迷人。调笑似乎已经变成了别的什么，Potter接吻的方式就跟他做别的事一样，带着沉默的专注，完全的投入。她看到他下颚的动作，他的脸颊下凹，听到Draco发出满足的声音，知道Potter的舌头在他嘴里，但吸引住她目光的是Potter的拇指，它轻轻抚摸着Draco耳朵下面的肌肤，一个如此温柔的下意识的行为，出于某些原因，让Pansy喉咙发紧。

Draco往Potter胸口挪近一点，双手滑到凌乱的头发中，轻轻抓着。他的头先侧向一边，然后是另一边，他的嘴动着，双唇抚慰着，带着一声轻柔潮湿的声音退开又立刻回去，就像他要不够，就像永远不会够。他的臀部开始移动，浅浅地来回摇动，缓慢然而稳定，Pansy听到Potter喉咙里发出一点声音，同时看到他的光脚抬起来摩挲着Draco的小腿。Draco抬起头，他动作的时候，长长的刘海微微晃动，唇边带着诱惑的微笑。

“想要你，”他轻喘着说，两排洁白牙齿咬住Potter的下唇，结实的臀部依然在慢慢起伏。

“想要你，”Potter回答，声音嘶哑，眼睛紧盯着Draco的眼睛，手自动找到了起伏的臀部并抓紧。“我可以带我们幻影移形到……”

“不，”Draco说，声音低沉但充满坚决。“这儿，就在这儿，”他用力下压，Potter惊喘一声闭上眼睛。“你不能告诉我你不想。”Draco取笑，啄吻着红肿的下唇，“你硬得就像石头。”

“我想要，”Potter回答，他自己的臀部也抬起来，就像他无法控制。“只要没人看着。”

Pansy飞快后退一步，手捂住嘴压下惊喘，但寂静前厅依然让她觉得自己的声音大得离谱。

“谁会看？”Draco嘲笑。“Treeny已经送孩子们上了床，Pansy醉死在了波尔多酒瓶里面。”Pansy皱起眉，家养小精灵的名字是Treeny？她摇摇头继续听下去。“还有，”Draco继续，手指离开Potter的头发，游走到他健壮的腹部。“我们上一次即兴是什么时候，就像在壁炉前的沙发上做爱？”他低头再次飞快强硬的吻了Potter的嘴唇。“我想你，”他贴着柔软的嘴唇低声说。“我想我们，我们总是到处做……”

他们又亲吻了一会儿，Pansy看到白色头发反射着跳跃的火焰，但黑色的却吸收了那光线。终于，Potter双手放到Draco肩膀上推动他，她觉得一阵失望。显然Draco也是，他抬起头时，显然在不满的噘嘴。

“好，”Potter微笑着说，看到他的爱人露出顽劣的五岁小孩的表情时。立刻，Draco双眼发亮。

“真的？”

“真的。但是，先起来一下……”

Draco匆匆跪坐起来；Potter也推着他，他牛仔裤前方的小帐篷挡也挡不住。Pansy的眼睛睁大了一点，她完全没想到现在是时候尊重他们的隐私。如果他们就要在这儿做爱，她绝对不打算自动放弃观看的享受。他们跪坐着面对彼此，Potter手伸向T恤下摆。

Draco给了Potter一个狡猾的微笑，拍开他的手，自己去拉起他T恤的底部，脱下黑色的衣物扔到一边。Pansy贪婪的盯着Potter宽阔的肩膀和胸腹的肌肉线条。她以前从没见过他不穿上衣的样子，突然之间，她想她明白了Draco看中了他什么。他很可爱，光滑的皮肤和凸出的古铜色乳头，还有从肚脐往下消失在牛仔裤以下的黑色毛发。Draco白皙的手抚摸着Potter的胸膛，然后靠向前，在给了Potter一个放荡的微笑之后，低头用舌头舔了他的乳头。Potter从喉咙里发出另一声渴望的声音，他的大手搂住Draco的脖子拉近他，Draco张开嘴，盖住了结实的肌肉，脸颊凹陷用力吮吸。Potter仰起头，眼睛几乎合上。Pansy屏息看着他整个身体透露出来的狂喜。

让第一个乳头红艳凸起后，Draco换到另外一边，然后顺着Potter的胸口一路亲吻，直到他们再次面对面。现在是Potter伸手抓着Draco的T恤，往上拉过他的脑袋。Draco的头发，一直纤细柔软，凌乱的散落到他的额头上，他白皙的皮肤在火光之下就像大理石一样发着光。

“真美，”Pansy无声的说，欣赏着苗条的体格，舞蹈家的身材，修长温和的肌肉线条，与Potter的黝黑强壮形成鲜明对比。当Draco搂住Potter的脖子再次吻他，这一幕偷走了她的呼吸。这真是不公平，她想，两个这样的男人却只想要对方……

“真美，”Potter嘟哝，Pansy猛然眨眨眼，他的大手游走在Draco无瑕的皮肤上。她从没想过他有能力鉴别甚至欣赏他所拥有的东西。“So fucking beautiful，”他低头张嘴舔吻Draco的喉咙，Draco轻叹一声，丰满的嘴唇微微张开，一只手回到他似乎不可能停止抚摸的厚密黑发中。Draco完全沉浸在Potter的嘴的努力之中，Pansy同样忙着观看，他们谁都没发现Potter的手抓住了Draco的大腿后侧，直到他被突然推倒，仰卧在沙发上。

Draco惊呼一声，然后狡猾的对着压在他上面的人笑了。“等不及了，Potter？”他坏笑着说，挑起眉毛。

“只是饿了，”Potter回以同样的假笑，非常像Draco的假笑，Pansy只能瞪着，她想自己从没在‘完美男孩’脸上见过这种表情。

“我应该让小精灵给你拿点东西吃吗？”Draco继续，眼里闪着顽皮的光芒。“应该还有些你异常迷恋的蛋挞……”他的声音减弱了，Potter的手移到Draco裤腰，解开裤子。

“我另有打算，谢谢你，”他抓着Draco的裤脚用力往下扯，Draco配合的抬起臀部，露出引诱的笑容。牛仔裤飞向T恤的方向。Potter的手隔着黑色内裤抚慰着Draco的勃起，然后低头张嘴覆上。Draco嘶嘶一声弓起身，他的手按着Potter的脑袋，Pansy着迷的看着，觉得自己也一阵兴奋。Potter抬头时，给了Draco一个勾人的微笑，然后拉下他昂贵的内裤，Pansy几乎和Draco一样喘息了。

她以前见过Draco的阴茎，当然。他是她的第一个暗恋对象，他们在霍格沃茨的时候尝试过几次。而且，Draco和Blaise所不知道的是，她在Draco尝试厘清自己性取向的时候偷窥过他们一两次，所以她甚至见过男人的手在Draco的阴茎上。但出于某种原因，看到Potter黝黑粗壮的手握住那白皙的直立，似乎又像是回到了第一次看见它的时刻。通常来说，她不认为阴茎会特别迷人。但正如Draco与别的男人在大多数领域的比较一样，即使他的阴茎也很美；形状优美，和他整个人一样纤长。显然她不是唯一一个这么想的人。

Potter几乎虔诚的抚摸着手里的阴茎，上上下下，俯身缓慢绵延的亲吻身下的男人，啄着他的嘴唇，然后往下舔吻他的喉咙，他慢慢沿着苗条的身体往下，手一直来回动作者。当他到达Draco的腰，她看见Potter伸出舌头飞快探进Draco小巧的肚脐里，他忍不住惊奇快活的喊了出来，肩膀撞上扶手。

“喜欢？”Potter问，声音低沉，眼神也一样，研究着Draco的表情。

“你明知道，你就喜欢折磨我，”Draco嘶嘶回到，Potter吃吃笑了。

“不是折磨，”他反驳，依然带着笑容，再次伸舌头舔了那块迷人的区域。Draco臀部拱起，在Potter的手里摩擦自己，令Pansy惊奇地是，他咆哮一声。Potter只是大笑起来，但就在下一刻，他低头将Draco的阴茎吸入嘴里。

这是种无可辩驳的性感，看着Potter双颊凹陷，看着他的舌头舔过胀红的阴茎顶端，然后再一次含住。Draco抬手撑着脑袋，看着Potter双唇微分，他腹部的肌肉绷紧了，Potter可以把整个勃起的阴茎含到嘴里和，Pansy敢肯定，喉咙里，Draco睫毛颤抖，发出轻柔渴望的声音。她觉得自己浑身发热，看到Potter用另一只手轻轻拨弄着Draco的球体，他抬头用唾液润湿了它们，然后他的手消失在Draco的大腿之间。Draco低沉享受的呻吟让Pansy毫不怀疑原因是什么。

“哦，上帝，”Draco嘟哝。“哦，是，宝贝，就是那儿。”

她从没听过他们之间的爱称。Potter叫Draco的名字，而大部分时候Draco还是叫Potter就是Potter。所以听到他在这样一种时刻说出‘宝贝’确实有点令人吃惊。当Potter消失的那只手的手臂开始缓慢动作时，他的嘴又回到了Draco的阴茎上，Draco的手指再次开始拨弄黑色的头发，轻柔的抚摸着。是这个动作最终吸引了Pansy的全部注意力，而不是Potter正上下移动脑袋显然在热心的口交，也不是他消失的手毫无疑问的深入Draco体内。是Draco的手指缓慢温柔的梳弄Potter头发的动作。忽然之间，Pansy的眼睛开始灼痛。

之后，她从完全不同的角度观察他们。是，Draco长长的脚趾蜷了起来，他发出嘶哑短促的喘息，Potter的嘴完全吞入了他。但他的眼睛半闭着，充满甜蜜的看着他的爱人。Potter的头开始动得更快，上上下下，一边努力一边盯着Draco。Draco的眼睛一直翻到脑后，他张嘴，呼吸急促。Pansy敢肯定他就要射了，她甚至期待的微微倾身，而他的手抓紧Potter的头发。

“停，停下，”他喘息，Potter立刻抬起头。Draco的阴茎绷得笔直，在他手里闪着光。

“怎么……”Potter问，关心的皱着眉。

“我想你先进来再射，”Draco轻声说。

Potter点点头，眷恋的吻吻Draco小腹上深金色的毛发，然后跪坐起来，迅速解开自己的牛仔裤，连着红色内裤一起推下去，他的阴茎弹了出来晃动着。

Pansy不知不觉地扬起眉毛。“Well，well，well，”她想。“没什么值得羞耻的……”但她停止了继续思考，当Potter再次倾身向前，缓慢彻底的亲吻Draco，然后抬起修长白皙的腿放到他自己肩膀上。

Pansy观看Potter靠近，看到他的手再次消失他们身体之间，然后她的注意力被Draco的脸吸引了过去。Potter慢慢向前，她看到Draco翻着眼睛仰头从喉咙里发出一声叹息‘噢’。Potter的手再次出现在他们之间，手指在火光照耀下闪闪发光，慢慢抚摸Draco的胸口。Pansy心里的实用主义羡慕他的无声润滑咒。他静止了一会儿，只是专心望着Draco的脸，似乎在等待某种信号。当Draco睁开眼看着Potter的脸，他的眼神亢奋迫切。

“动，”他嘶声说。“看在上帝份上，动，Harry。”

“控制，控制，控制，”Potter取笑，虽然他的声音压抑。“地球上最跋扈的小零号……”

“你到底干不干我？”Draco咬牙咆哮。Potter慢慢微笑了，他的手安抚地抚摸着Draco的胸口，然后他开始动，臀部小心向前，然后退后。

“是，Draco。”当灰色双眼往上翻时，Potter微笑说道。“我绝对，”他刺入，“要，”他再次刺入，用力的，“干你。”他的臀部撞击着Draco的屁股，他身下的男人弓起身。

“哦，是，”Draco嘶声说，伸手抓住Potter的手臂。Pansy看到他的手指抓紧光滑的肌肉，他的表情和手指映射出同样的渴望。“噢，上帝……”

Potter的节奏加快了，Draco仰起头，张大嘴巴。他的背贴着沙发移动，闪亮的头发在额头上跳动，他随着肉体的撞击声喘息着。“噢，噢，噢，”他呻吟，声音让Pansy直起鸡皮疙瘩。Potter看着他的脸，抬起身，握住Draco的阴茎随着自己抽插的节奏套弄他。在这个新的角度，Draco的声音越来越高亢急促，他的背拱起来，脚趾蜷得紧紧的。

Pansy觉得自己额头开始冒汗，汗珠顺着胸口往下滑。上帝，他们真是美丽，强壮，有力。他们动作像男人，干得像男人，她突然意识到她一生中从没有人带着这样一心一意的决心占有她，她从来没有做过某个人的宇宙中心，显然Draco正是Potter的。Draco空着的手疯狂地摸索Potter还按在他胸口的手，Potter坚定的抓住他，十指交缠在一起。

Pansy盯着他们紧握的手。即使Potter的表情克制，因为努力压抑自己的高潮，他的臀部和手同步动作着，把Draco带往高潮；他直觉的抓住挥动的渴望的手，现在紧紧捏着，提供给Draco依靠同时灵活的把他带往忘我。几次激烈快速的插入之后，Draco忘记了一切，仰头张嘴，从胸口发出大声的吼叫，同时浓稠闪光的液体涌出Potter的指间。几秒钟后，Potter也剧烈的颤抖起来，再一次用力进入Draco，然后再一次板直身体，低沉嘶哑的咆哮一声。然后，在颤抖一会儿之后，他慢慢趴到Draco胸口，但即使这个时候他也没有压到Draco身上，就像Theo和她有限几次做爱时那样，或是几年前她看到的Draco和Blaise之间那样。他的大部分重量都压在他颤抖的手臂上，他低头温柔的亲吻Draco红润的嘴唇，然后鼻子，然后额头，然后他的脸贴着Draco的脖子。

“我爱你，”Draco嘟哝，松开他的手，双臂环住Potter的肩膀拥抱着他。

“我也爱你，”Potter嘶声说，同时亲吻着Draco的脖子。“非常……”

Pansy似乎终于找到了移动的能力。也许是他们亲密的躺在一起，他们的身体依然闪烁着颤抖着，让她想起几乎忘却的道德。或者也许是刺骨的痛苦迫使她转身离开，但她毕竟转身了，盲目地，走向楼梯而不是厨房。过去几分钟里的某个时刻，她变得冰一样冷静，那种再次喝到醉死过去的冲动已经离开了她。

突然间，几乎是绝望地，她想要回到卧室寻求孤独，并且花一些时间思考她自己想要一个什么样的生活。Draco对她是不可能的了，她慢慢上楼的时候意识到。他已经重新找到了生活的目标，让他觉得自己有价值。现在，也许，她也是时候停止嘲笑他为Potter做的改变，并且自己也开始改变。爱是存在于这个世界上的，显然。一旦你找到了它，你就会知道为了保有它，抛弃一些一直坚守的信念和行为是值得的。

她真的想要恨Harry Potter，但此刻，她觉得几乎是感激他。

当然，她宁死也不会告诉他。

Fin


End file.
